


shotgunning

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Galra Empire, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Master/Pet, Shotgunning, Smut, but not with Keith and Lotor, of fingers and dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 19: shotgunning | double penetration





	shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> pet!Keith + owner!Lotor = 💦  
this actually takes place in the AU where Lance is owned by Sendak and Adam teaches him the art of pleasure (aka sucking and taking alien dicks)

Keith’s body aches pleasantly, his limbs boneless and heavy. The bedding beneath him is soft and comfortable, a thin sheet draped low over his hips and tangled with his legs.

A sweet scent cuts through the heavy, warm air of the bedroom. Lotor leans against the headboard as he smokes, thin trails of curling grey rising up from the glowing end of his smoke. He glances at the boy spread out on his stomach beside him, Keith's dark hair a stain against the white bedding. 

Reaching out Lotor lets his hand hover briefly before placing it lightly on Keith's head. Sharp eyes watch Keith's shoulders tense but it lasts only seconds before he relaxes again. 

Careful fingers card through inky hair, Keith turning his head to the side. His cheeks still hold some of their earlier flush, the scar curving up from his jaw standing out. Dark, half lidded eyes watch Lotor as delicate fingertips trace the rounded curve of his ear. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Lotor asks, blowing out a stream of smoke. 

Instead of answering Keith turns his face into the pillow. He bites at the fabric, body thrumming with the lingering pleasure of being used so thoroughly. He faintly hears Lotor chuckle and the fingers in his hair disappear.

The bed shifts as Lotor gets up and stretches. Keith peers through the mess of his hair to watch, Lotor pulling on a thin robe and checking something on the data pad fixed into the wall. Keith's fingers dig into the soft fabric of the pillow and he hugs it close.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs decorating the room Lotor taps the ash from the end of his smoke into a glass dish on a side table. “Commander Sendak is leaving for an extended assignment,” he says, eyes fixed on the sky beyond the open balcony. Lotor takes a deep drag and lets it out slowly. “I offered to entertain his pet.”

Keith sits up in bed, fabric pooling at his waist. 

When Lotor remains silent and Keith untangles himself before crawling across the bed, swinging his legs over the side. His toes barely brush the plush carpet. Sliding off the bed Keith approaches Lotor and straddles his lap, Lotor adjusting for the weight. A hand settles lightly on Keith’s hip. 

“And?” Keith asks softly, voice rough from shouting earlier. The next time Lotor takes a drag Keith leans in, eyes on Lotor and his intentions clear. 

With barely any distance between them Lotor exhales, the smoke flowing between Keith’s parted lips and filling his lungs. It's sweet but heady, Keith's hands resting on Lotor’s chest. It goes to his head almost immediately and Keith wavers, a light feeling swirling in his chest. He goes to lean in again but Lotor smashes the end of the smoke into the dish, snuffing it out. 

“My offer was accepted.” Lotor’s fingers tap a pattern onto Keith's hip. “Although Sendak warned me that his pet is in a less than ideal condition at the moment.” 

The words cut through the pleasured haze and Keith's stomach drops. “Lance,” he whispers, fingers pressing hard against Lotor’s chest. 

“If you are good, I will retrieve him within the hour.” Lotor’s eyes are fixed on Keith and they both know he'll go as soon as it is acceptable. “And when I do, you will have everything ready upon my return.”

Keith nods. Lotor’s hands encircle his wrists and pull them away from his chest, small crescents denting his skin. Tipping his chin up Lotor kisses Keith, coaxing the fire in his chest. 

Breaking Lotor’s hold on his wrists Keith threads his fingers in the silky hair at the back of Lotor’s head and takes control of the kiss, lips eager and demanding. He guides one of Lotor’s hands around his hip and down the curve of his ass, Lotor easing a finger inside. Suddenly impatient for more Keith pushes two of his own fingers in alongside Lotor’s and warm lips swallow the moan. 

Rutting his erection against Lotor’s stomach, Keith rocks between the sensations but it's not enough. Breaking the kiss he pulls his fingers out and Lotor does the same, resting his hands on Keith’s hips. Lotor watches the human reach behind himself to take the dick snug against his ass in hand. 

Panting and stroking to spread the slickness over the length, Keith guides Lotor to his loosened hole and bites his lower lip as he rocks down, taking the tip into his body. He bears down and it glides in smoothly, the seed fucked deep inside him easing the slide. 

“Fuck,” Keith breathes when his ass rests on Lotor’s thighs. He doesn't have to wait long before his body demands he start to move, heat spreading like fire in his belly. 

He rides Lotor in choppy thrusts that quickly smooth out into a rhythm. Keith’s head tips back to bare his throat, small bruises dark across the skin. Lotor watches the pulse in his neck flutter, dick throbbing inside the tight heat. 

Keith rolls his hips and drops down hard, chest heaving as he tries to chase the pleasure that burns through his body. With each up and down movement his cock drags over Lotor’s belly, dribbling fluid across toned skin. A little whine slips past Keith's lips as he tries to get more and he flushes in embarrassment at how needy it sounds.

Keith's hips stutter when something nudges his rim, gliding through the slick mess leaking from around Lotor’s dick. He stills, heavy eyes fixed on Lotor. 

“Do you need something else in you?” Lotor murmurs, fingers tracing the place they connect. Keith shivers as a thin fingertip pushes inside of him, snug against the cock already buried there. His mouth parts as Lotor pushes the digit deeper, those sharp eyes watching every flicker of pleasure across Keith's face. 

He begins to move again, thighs trembling as he lifts up slow and then rocks back down. The stretch burns in the best way, stretching him so full and thick that his cock jumps against their bellies. 

“Come,” Lotor purrs, easing a second finger in along with his dick.

Keith’s moan is a garbled shout, his hands digging into Lotor’s shoulders as he swivels his hips side to side, grinding down hard. Lotor's fingers curl and that's all it takes for Keith to spill hot and wet between them, his dick untouched. 

Lotor guides him through it, rubbing his fingers against Keith's inner walls and grunting softly at the tight vice around him. He spills silently inside Keith and when he pulls his fingers free, some of his spend leaks from the warm body on top of him. 

Keith slumps against Lotor and rests his head on the Galra’s shoulder to catch his breath, gentle fingers carding through the long hair at the back of his neck. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
